The Springtime Reaper Proposes to the Golden Fairy
by roobaby2011
Summary: Gift Story for Momoxtoshiro! Ever wondered how Kujo proposed to Victorique? This is my take on it! Fluff fest!


Roobaby2011 here again! This is the first story of a two-part gift for my good friend Momoxtoshiro, in honor of her reaching 200 stories for ! The first story is a little early, but it's my gift so I can give it whenever I like! The next story is for a different anime and will appear when the count is official. Consider this an extra vote of confidence and some extra incentive to write a great story! Hope everyone enjoys it! It's the longest story I've written for Gosick and is full of my unusual brand of fluffiness! You have been warned, Fluff Overload about to commence!

Lapin means rabbit in French

_Italicized words are unspoken thoughts_

**The Springtime Reaper Proposes to the Golden Fairy**

"Victorique?" Kujo whispered to the drowsy Golden Fairy in his arms. He smiled down at her and watched her emerald eyes flutter open.

Weeks before he returned home from the war he had received a letter from his sister saying that Victorique hadn't been her usual self lately. She rarely spoke and even refused sweets. She had begged Kujo in her letter to do something to fix the Golden Fairy. In the next letter he sent home there was a note just for Victorique. All it said was, "Idiot."

When Kujo finally returned Victorique began to come alive again. Now that he had been home for three months she was almost the same as she had always been. The only difference was moments like these. Sometimes when they were alone she would cling to him with a grip unmatched by most men and plead him nonverbally to hold her close. He would fulfill her request without hesitation, wrapping his arms tightly around her small frame and pulling her as close as he could.

Gazing into the jade depths of her soul, he saw the usual light return to her eyes and a small smirk begin to play at her lips.

"Yes, Baka Kujo?" She replied, burying her nose into his shirt. She inhaled deeply and let his strong scent wash over her. Only heaven knew how much she had missed the man in her arms. She hadn't felt safe for even a moment since they had been separated. His nearness was overwhelming at first. The first night that he returned she had reluctantly went to her own bed but wanted nothing more than to feel the safety of his arms around her.

Later that night, she had woke covered in sweat, shaking from a nightmare plagued with her greatest fear. Kujo had never returned to her, he was lost forever, murdered by duty. She felt the tears sliding down her cheeks but made no move to wipe them away. She had spent many nights like this, and even now, he was within her reach and she still sat cold and alone.

A small sob had escaped her lips and she pulled her knees to her chest. A few seconds later a small creaking sound made her glance up. The door swung open slowly to reveal a pajama clad Kujo, his expression indescribable to Victorique. He had raced to her side and pulled her into his arms. She was in total shock at first. Her brilliant mind was at a stand still until his strong scent and steady heartbeat overwhelmed her senses. That night she couldn't stop the tears from falling. She cried for all of the reasons she had suppressed for too long. She cried for Kujo, her mother and herself. When she had finally calmed down Kujo had whispered into the darkness three words that her heart will never forget, "I love you."

Now wrapped in his arms she was completely content and the happiest she had ever been. There really was nothing like being near him. Though she never let it show, in public she acted exactly as she always did with Kujo, but in private she felt an overpowering desire to be near him. Her rational brain said that it was because they spent so much time apart and faced life threating adversities, but she could finally believe that her connection to Kujo was beyond logic. She loved him.

"Cecile-sensei has invited us to visit St. Marguerite's." Kujo's voice brought her back to reality. He ran his hand slowly threw her silvery tresses and waited for a reply.

"When do we leave?" Victorique asked, eyes shining. Kujo was slightly taken aback. He had half expected her to turn down the invitation. He had debated on not even mentioning it to her, afraid that she might be hurt by him even bringing it up. Here she was though, showing him just how much he still didn't understand about his Golden Fairy.

"Whenever you want." He replied with a beaming smile.

"Tomorrow!" She replied without a second's hesitation. Kujo shook his head and hugged her to him.

"Tomorrow then." He confirmed, reluctantly starting to rise from their comfortable position on the couch. She made a small noise in protest that actually made him laugh out loud.

"Where are you going?" She asked, pouting in her usual way.

"I have to make some calls if we are going to leave tomorrow. There's a lot to get done." He replied beginning to list all of the things, checking them off on his fingers as he went.

"Fine, fine." Victorique consented.

Upon their arrival to St. Marguerite's the pair was welcomed with a grand feast. They were able to see many old friends and catch up on the past few years. After the wonderful welcoming Victorique and Kujo were completely exhausted. Despite their weariness Victorique insisted that they visit the library. As they walked the long path from the school to the Golden Fairy's tower her heart rate doubled. It had been so long since she had seen this place. It held so many of her most treasured memories. Every inch of the library had a special moment attached to it, some joyous and some not.

When they reached the entrance Kujo gave Victorique a wink and ran for the staircase. She chuckled and opened the gate to the elevator. She rode it to the top and wasn't surprised to be the first one up. She could hear Kujo's feet on the old stairs as he ran, every now and then a step would give a groan of protest. She quickly lit a few of the gas lamps and waited in the silence. She couldn't believe that the place looked exactly the same as it did the day she left. It was as if time didn't apply to this tower. She ran her hands over some of her old books and took in the heavy scent of old paper and dust.

She was brought back from her reverie when she accidently knocked a book from the shelf. She was surprised to find that it was Leviathan's popup book. She smiled as the memory of unmasking Leviathan flashed before her. She still remembered how awkward the moment had been when Kujo lifted her up on his shoulders. She flipped through the pages but stopped when she found a piece of paper stuck in one of the pages. She pulled it out and immediately recognized Kujo's quick deliberate scrawl.

To The Golden Fairy,

Today they have taken you to a place far from St. Marguerite's. Grevil just told me where. I'm leaving now, no matter what! I will find you and bring you back home to St. Marguerite's! If for some reason, you can find this book before I find you, know that I'll never stop looking! I have to find you, or else my feelings for you might go untold. If that's the case let this letter show, I love Victorique de Blois.

Yours Always,

The Springtime Reaper

"Vic-tor-i-que?" Kujo called happily from the top of the stairs. Victorique quickly placed the letter back in the book and placed it back on the shelf. "Oi, Victorique?" Kujo called again before he noticed her over by a bookshelf.

"Kujo?" She replied, her voice soft, like she was not really paying him any attention. She was still trying to keep the blush from creeping across her cheeks.

"There you are!" Kujo said happily, joining her. "What were you looking at?" He asked, flashing her an inquisitive smile.

"N-n-nothing!" Victorique exclaimed, her blush deepening by the second. "I was merely reliving the precious memories of the countless sweets that I have eaten in this room." She gestured to their surroundings and took a few steps away from him. He always stood a little closer to her now and secretly she loved it, but at the moment she needed space to regain the oxygen that seemed to be of short supply since reading that letter.

"Well, now that you mentioned it…." Kujo pulled two wrapped toffies from his pocket and handed them to Victorique. She stared at the toffies in her hand and smiled before unwrapping one and tossing it in her mouth. She savored the flavor of caramel and coffee for a moment and all was right with the world. Then she looked at the other toffee in her hand and feigning reluctance she handed it back to Kujo.

"Payment for bringing me here." She mumbled and turned toward her old cupboard. Kujo noticed a vacant expression come across her face then. She ran a small hand across the polished wood and lost herself in memories of the past. The first meeting of the Golden Fairy and Springtime Reaper flashed before her. In an instant the scene was replaced by the first time he brought her sweets. Following that was several memories of the pair sitting quietly together on the floor. Victorique in her usual spot with mountains of books all around and Kujo sitting beside her resting his back against the stair railing watching her reading with a bemused grin. In all of her most cherished memories there appeared to be a common element, Kujo.

"We should probably be going." Kujo said, traces of disappointment in his voice. "It's getting late, but we can come back first thing in the morning." He said with a smile. That smile, the one that warmed her heart and made her dizzy all at the same time, was like a sinful addiction that she would never confess to, but couldn't live without.

Victorique simply nodded and made her way over to the elevator. Kujo gave her another wink and raced for the staircase. When she was certain he was out of sight she calmly went back to one of the many bookshelves and took Leviathan's popup book. She slipped the letter into her pocket and reentered the elevator. When the elevator hit the ground floor Victorique was surprised to see Kujo already there clutching his chest and panting. His unruly hair was sticking up in every direction, creating quite an amusing package. Victorique placed a delicate hand over her lips and her shoulders shook slightly from trying to suppress her laughter.

Kujo looked up and wanted to at least pretend to be cross with her but couldn't. Her eyes captivated him in ways he couldn't understand. Even though she was trying her best to stay composed her eyes gave her away. Despite the dim light they sparkled and were full of warmth and light. His body moved of its own accord when a small giggle escaped her lips. In a few short strides he was by her side. When his rough battle scared hand rested upon her cheek the laughter died in her throat.

"Are you sure you'll be alright." Kujo asked. Victorique's heart was beating so loudly that she was afraid he might hear it. She in fact, had not heard a single word he'd said.

"Alright?" She questioned, almost certain he had said the word 'alright' at some point.

"Alone." He said, removing his hand and staring at it like it couldn't possibly be his appendage. A small blush crept up on his cheeks. When they had been back with the others Cecile had told them that Kujo could have his old room in the boy's dormitory and that Victorique could use her house. It was kept tidy in her absence by Cecile for all those years.

"Um…" Was Victorique's only reply. She was still trying to recover from Kujo's sudden contact. She both regretted and longed for the days she would just push him away when he got too close. These days she had so many mixed feelings. She knew she loved Kujo, and that she longed for his touch, but that's what she was afraid of. No one had ever touched her like Kujo just had. She told herself that it wasn't possible, but she swore that she could sense his emotions in how tenderly he had caressed her cheek. She wondered how it was possible for a man of his stature and training to be so incredibly gentle.

"I think it would be best if I stay with you." Kujo said with a nod. He paled when he saw the intense blush on Victorique's face. "I-I mean…stay in your room…house…ugh…" Kujo slapped a hand to his forehead. Normally Victorique would have insisted that he stay in the dormitory but she's been having a hard time doing what she normally does these days. In all honesty she had been internally fretting over the sleeping situation all night. Most nights she felt like across the hall was too far away.

"There's a spare bedroom." Victorique said over her shoulder as she walked out the door. She moved a little quicker down the path hoping Kujo couldn't see just how much her face looked like a strawberry.

"I'll be there in a moment. I'll just go get my things and inform Cecile-sensei of the switch." Even Victorique could pick up on how happy and relieved Kujo sounded. She could also whole-heartedly admit that she felt the same. It took Kujo longer than expected to finally reach Victorique's little cottage. When he walked threw the door he noticed a fresh pot of tea on the small kitchen table and a place set for two. He sat down his things and poured a cup while he waited for Victorique. When she finally appeared it was from the direction of the bathroom. Her silver locks were still damp from her bath making them a beautiful sterling.

"Thank you for the tea." He said, swirling the contents of his cup and setting it aside. Victorique nodded and took her own cup. She sat down in the chair beside him and sipped the warm liquid slowly letting it warm her tired body.

"Thank you for bringing me here." She said quietly. She was amazed the words had even come out of her mouth. It's like she wasn't capable of holding her tongue any more. She would have loved for him to hassle her about the difficulties regarding the trip or the cost, anything to ease the tension, but he just placed his hand on top of hers and flashed that bright heart-stopping smile.

"Tomorrow, Cecile-sensei asked me to run a few errands with her. You'll be fine in the library for a while right?" He asked, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. "There will be sweets in it for you." He said with an impish grin.

"All of my favorites?" She asked, glaring at him.

"Of course." Kujo gave her hand a final pat and stood. Before Victorique had time to react he was kneeling on the ground in front of her. The height difference put his face just a few inches from hers. Her breath hitched and her mind went blank. She thought her heart might actually explode when she felt his soft lips press gently to her forehead.

She heard him bid her goodnight, and watched him walk down the hall to the spare bedroom, but didn't move at all. She was frozen to that spot. New and old emotions were intermingling in her heart. On one hand she was frightened by how forward his actions had been. On the other, she longed for that kiss to have been a real one, her first, on the lips. She touched her lips then and wondered just what it would be like to kiss Kujo.

Victorique woke up the next morning completely rested. The reoccurring nightmares hadn't been plaguing her recently and in their place last night she had had the most wonderful, albeit embarrassing, dream. In her dream she had been sleeping peacefully in her bed, when there was a knock on the door. Dream Kujo had slipped into the room, his head bowed low to hide his blush. He had spoken to her in a voice that was confident but embarrassed.

"Victorique? Are you awake?" He began, staring at the floor. When she gave Dream Kujo a slight nod he began again. "May I sleep here, in the floor, by your bed?" He spoke so softly that Victorique barely caught the request. Was this right? In every Romance novel Victorique had ever read the man wasn't embarrassed, he barged in and demanded to be by his lover's side. _Lover? Where did that come from?_ Feeling a little bold and very tired she flashed Dream Kujo a small smile.

"There's enough room for you here." She patted the bed beside her and moved over to make room for him. He stared at her wide-eyed, mouth gaping.

"A-a-are you sure?" He stammered. Victorique nodded and snuggled back down into her blankets. This was her dream come true. Kujo's big arms around her, his scent and warmth filling her up. She had wanted him to stay with her like this every night since he came home from the war. If the only way she could experience this was in a dream then so be it. He slowly got into bed and for the first time in this dream took the initiative to wrap his arms around her tiny frame and pull her close.

You can imagine her surprise the next morning when she tried to roll over but was securely pinned between the mattress and Real Kujo's arm. His left arm was draped across her stomach and his right was cradling her head. He was sound asleep with his face buried in the crook of her neck. His long slow breaths sent shivers all over her body. For what seemed like the millionth time since Kujo had come home her mind went blank. _His behavior last night wasn't a dream! He wanted to hold me just as much as I wanted to hold him!_

Victorique felt her cheeks flaming. _That means that last night I…..I asked him to sleep in my bed!_ Her body tensed and she instinctively tried to move away from Kujo without waking him. Unknown to Victorique, Kujo had awakened the minute she stirred. His time away from her had taught him to sleep very lightly. Victorique stopped fidgeting when she saw his warm chocolate eyes open.

"Good morning Victorique." He said softly, his lips moving against her ear. That sadly was the last straw for an already overwhelmed Victorique. With all of the power she could muster she shoved him away and crawled to the farthest corner of the bed. She stared at him, emerald eyes shining in the early morning light. She was looking for a fight to cover up the situation. Usually she would be trying to eliminate the awkward feeling from her chest that she always got when he was near, but this time it was different. She didn't feel awkward, she felt absolutely perfect lying there in his arms and the sudden realization of that terrified her. She wanted him to get angry or at least annoyed so he would leave and give her a moment to think, but he just sat there and stared back.

Though Kujo appeared to be unfazed he was having an internal meltdown. _I blew it! She totally hates me now! There's no way I can show how scared I am. What do I do? Will she be frightened if I tell her how I really feel? I have to stick to the plan! I can't risk her being upset before she finds the next letter!_ Kujo ran a hand through his hair and let out the breath he had been holding.

"I have to go get ready." He gave a quick nod and got up. He closed the door gently and went down the hall saying a silent prayer with every step that he was doing the right thing. When he was finished getting ready he joined Victorique in the small kitchen. She refused to meet his gaze and she didn't speak to him at all while eating the lovely breakfast the school sent out to them. He was beginning to panic when breakfast was over. Making a snap decision, trying to ease the tension between them he asked what kinds of sweets she wanted from the market.

"Anything you choose will be fine." She replied, her voice small. He gave her another nod and left the small house. Victorique collapsed against the back of her chair the minute she heard the front door shut. _What was he thinking? First he kisses me! Then he invites himself into my room! But you were the one who told him to sleep next to you!_ Victorique shook her head and left for the library.

When she arrived she couldn't help but feel a little lonely without Kujo there. Resolving to not think about him and just enjoy the library, she pushed all thoughts of Kujo out of her mind. This lasted for a few good minutes. Every inch of her library was filled with a memory of him. Giving in to her memories she grabbed the book she had been reading the first time she met Kujo. She ran her fingers along the warn leather cover and hugged it tightly to her chest. On her way to her favorite spot to read she grabbed a few of her other precious books and piled them on the floor. Turning back to her first choice she settled down and flipped it open. Inside she found a note.

To The Golden Fairy,

I've found a new story for you.

The Springtime Reaper

Victorique stared at the note, completely puzzled. _What kind of game is he trying to play? If he found a new story why didn't he just tell me about it? Why did he put a note in this book of all things? _Victorique grabbed the next book in the pile. It was a book that he had given her from his own collection of Japanese fairytales. Inside there was yet another note.

To The Golden Fairy,

There once was a lonely boy. He was an outcast on a mission to become a worthy man. One day he met the most beautiful captive princess in a tower filled with books. When the two faced great danger he vowed to protect this princess as her friend for all time.

The Springtime Reaper

Victorique turned the note over and stared at the back. There was nothing else written. _That wasn't a full story! _She huffed and grabbed the next book, a book of French fables. She was disappointed to see there wasn't a note in the front. She threw the book down and a paper came sliding out. She picked it up and flipped to the page the paper was marking, the story of the Grey Wolves.

To The Golden Fairy,

The boy grew closer to the captive princess and learnt the reasons behind her seclusion. He felt even closer to her then, because they were both persecuted for their differences. They faced many more perils together and he vowed to protect her not just as her friend. He now realized that the feelings he had deep inside his heart ever since he laid eyes on the princess were more than feelings of friendship.

The Springtime Reaper

Victorique's heart began to beat erratically. It didn't even take someone of her caliber to figure out who the 'captive princess' was. She quickly grabbed the next book from the stack and cracked it open. Her heart sank when there wasn't a note inside. She shook it for good measure but came up empty handed. The last book she had brought was a book on war strategies. Certainly that book wouldn't have a note, it didn't hold any real significance to them both. She opened it anyway and was very surprised to find a note on the thirty-fifth page.

To The Golden Fairy,

The princess was taken away from the boy time and time again but he never stopped fighting to save the woman he loved. They traveled many miles and faced many different obstacles but always found each other. Eventually a great wind blew and separated the two. No distance or circumstance was too great to keep the boy from protecting his princess. When the winds had calmed and a new peaceful wind blew in, the boy was returned to his princess.

The Springtime Reaper

_What now?_ Victorique gathered all the notes in her hands and paced in front of the many shelves. She pulled out her blue and white ceramic pipe and pressed it to her lips. _What happens now? We're up to present day now. He said that the boy…..loves the princess. What now?_ Suddenly she was struck with an idea. Maybe there was one more note. And she knew which book might be concealing it. Even with all the evidence she collected there was one crucial piece still out of her reach.

Victorique frantically searched the shelves for Leviathan's popup book. It wasn't in the place she had left it the night before. After searching all the nearby shelves she finally spotted it. It was laying at the top of the staircase. Victorique picked it up and thumbed through it carefully, like the pages may just disintegrate into nothing but dust. Her eyes began to burn with unshed tears when she saw what was waiting on the last page.

Victorique,

I love you. Please let me tell the world that no one can ever take you away from me ever again. Marry me

Love,

Kujo

Victorique closed her eyes and crushed the note to her chest_. He wants to…..marry me? That Baka? Wants to marry me?_ Victorique was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a familiar sound. The creak of the third step from the top of the stare case made her heart soar and plummet all at the same time.

"Victorique?" Kujo called to his Golden Fairy. He caught sight of her, his face contorted with a quizzical look. She was standing just a few feet away from him turned toward the bookcase. If she knew he was there she gave off no indication. Her posture was rigid and she looked almost like she was shivering.

"Victorique? What's wrong?" Kujo asked, quickly crossing over to her. He stopped short when she shrunk away from his outstretched hand. His stomach felt sick and all the color drained from his face when he saw a pile of books on the floor near her feet. She found the notes, and her answer must be an unfavorable one.

"Listen Victorique. I-I um u-understand." He took a few steps away from her to give her the space she thought he needed. The fact was, he didn't understand, at all. "I wouldn't want you to do something you don't want to do. It's just I thought that…you….felt the same…." He couldn't continue. His voice was but a whisper from the start and now it had been extinguished by grief.

"Baka Lapin." Victorique mumbled, still clutching his note. Kujo stared at her back in utter disbelief. Not only did she reject his proposal, but she called him a stupid rabbit! He watched completely dumbfounded as she crossed over to her old study desk and pulled out a quill and some ink. She wrote a quick note while Kujo tried to compose himself. When she was finished she walked up to him and pushed the paper toward his chest, never once meeting his gaze. She then gathered her skirts in a flurry of linen and lace and started down the winding staircase.

Kujo took the note in shaking hands and opened it. He imagined a thousand different scenarios in his mind. _Is she fed up with me? Is this the only way she could tell me that she doesn't want to be my wife? Or worse, that she wants to stay at the school and be an ocean away?_ He was so internally conflicted that he almost threw the paper to the ground, regardless of it's contents, and bolted after Victorique. He could make her understand, he had to. Even if she didn't want to marry him there was no way he would go on without her by his side. He looked over his shoulder after her retreating form but stopped dead when he glanced fearfully at her note.

To My Springtime Reaper, My Lapin, My Baby Squirrel, My Kujo,

My heart has been yours for so long asking me to give it to you now seems senseless. Spelling out exactly how I feel with simple words also seems nonsensical. But because my actions don't often mirror my hearts intentions I will tell you in this way. When I met you, I knew nothing of Love. Now, my feelings are more real than anything ever written. The feelings I've only read about seem to be shadowed by the very essence of the feelings I have for you. As I write, the words to describe exactly how or what these feelings are, run just out of my reach. The contentment that comes from just knowing you are near overwhelms me. So simply put, I love you. I would love nothing more than to always be by your side, as your friend and your wife. My life has been forever changed by you, and I could not imagining spending any more time apart.

Love,

Your Golden Fairy, Your Monstre Charmant, Your Wolf, Your Victorique

Kujo quickly rubbed at his eyes and slid Victorique's note safely into his breast pocket. He dashed down the stairs and caught sight of her silver locks halfway down the third flight. He quickened his pace and never let himself lose sight of her. He decided as he ran that calling out to her was, senseless, as she had put it. The time had come to show her exactly how he felt. He caught up to her at the bottom of the staircase. He took the opportunity to pull ahead of her and hit the landing first. Now she was once again facing him. The difference in steps made up for their difference in height so she was eye level with him. Kujo could see the intense blush on her cheeks and the short lived surprised look in her eyes.

Now she stood rigidly against the railing. She stared off to the right and put on her best annoyed expression. Kujo wordlessly slipped his hand around her wrist and pulled her crossed arms toward him. He rested her hands on his shoulders and snaked his arms around her waist. Victorique's small sound of surprise made him chuckle to himself. He was just as, if not more, nervous than she was but he was determined to do this part right. In true timid Lapin style he surprised Victorique when he spoke.

"May I?" Kujo was the one who couldn't meet her gaze now. He did however catch her very slight nod from the corner of his eye. If asked he really couldn't say why he asked for permission. Maybe it was because of her past experiences. Maybe it was the slightly frightened look in her eyes. Maybe it was just Kujo's last attempt at being a gentleman before he kissed her with everything he had.

Kujo manhandled his inhibitions and pulled Victorique flush up against his chest. Her emerald eyes locked with his chocolate ones. Inch by inch he leaned in toward her soft pink lips. He paused when he felt her tremble. His eyes flew open and the expression on her face melted away his final reserves. Victorique's eyes were closed and she looked to be at peace with the world.

In his arms, she decided, was where she belonged. She determined that as long as she could feel his warm breath on her lips she couldn't stop trembling. Her heart was beating out of her chest. There was no way, with as tight as he held her, that he couldn't feel it. She could feel his heart beating strongly. She treasured the fact that for the rest of her life, it would be her lullaby at night.

When his lips finally met hers his kiss was soft, timid and very brief. Victorique felt like all of her nerves were on fire but cool at the same time. She looked up at him through half lidded eyes and smiled. His eyes were still closed and he gently pressed his forehead to hers. Victorique squeaked when she felt his lips melded to hers again.

This kiss was stronger, sweeter and lingering. It was Victorique's turn to be timid when she tried to kiss back. She could feel Kujo's smile in the kiss. She tightened her grip around Kujo's neck and slid one hand into his shaggy hair. Kujo moved one hand to cup her cheek and tightened his grip around her tiny waist, pulling her even closer.

When the need for oxygen prevented the next round of kisses Kujo pulled back and planted one last kiss on the tip of her nose. Something about that kiss sent Victorique over the edge. She closed her eyes tightly and stood on tiptoes to return his kiss. With her eyes shut her kiss really ended up on the side of his nose just below his eye but Kujo smiled and laughed at her attempt.

"I love you Victorique." Kujo pulled her in for a hug and rested his chin on the top of her head. Victorique laid her hands on his chest and clutched his shirt. Her ear was level with his heart. The beat was a beautiful reminder that they were here, alive, in each other's arms.

"I love you, Kujo." Victorique replied as she nuzzled the fabric of his shirt. The world slipped away little by little the longer she stood in his embrace. When she opened her eyes again the sun had begun to set.

"We'd better go, we've probably already missed the evening meal." Kujo said, sighing heavily. His reluctance to go was made clear by his voice and actions. He gave no indication that he intended to move at all, if anything it was the opposite. He dropped his head from the top of Victorique's and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. Victorique really had lost track of time. She had heard what he said but the second she felt his steady breathing on her neck all coherent thought was chased away. When he made to pull away she held tight to his shirt.

"No!" She all of shouted at him. Embarrassed by her sudden outburst she hid her face in his shirt. "P-please." She begged in a whisper. "A little longer." She was terrified that if he let go in that moment, she would wake up and he would be an ocean away again.

"Forever." He replied, wrapping her in a tight hug.


End file.
